Memorias de días oscuros
by Hiroe Kurogane
Summary: Hace un año…Eran días oscuros…el sonido de la inminente guerra…El seretei en peligro…El miedo se apodera de cada rincón,de cada persona…Luchar por vivir o morir…Batallas, sangre…Esos son mis recuerdos, esos y tu...Rukia cuenta la historia.
1. Capitulo 1: Gotas de lluvia

Capítulo uno: Gotas de lluvia…

Llueve…gotas de agua recorriendo los cristales…Parecen lágrimas, lágrimas parecidas a las que salen por mis ojos…

Todo me recuerda al mismo día, al mismo momento…No dejo de pensar en si…no dejo de pensar en que yo…

Hoy hace un año, y para mi es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, sigo anclada en el mismo lugar y en el mismo tiempo…con el mismo recuerdo…

Rodeada de las paredes de la Casa Kuchiki…solo hace sentirme peor…No salgo apenas de aquí, solo para ir a…No puedo decirlo, no puedo pensarlo…Todavía pienso que doblare una esquina y te encontraré, que vendrás a por mi otra vez…

Miro por la ventana y pienso que aunque sea a lo lejos te podría ver…Pero otra vez me invaden los recuerdos…Es como si hubiera sido ayer…Todo es demasiado irreal para ser cierto…aunque solo haya pruebas de ello…Recuerdo…Recuerdo todo…y me perseguirán hasta el día de mi muerte…

En algún lugar de Hueco Mundo:

-Es la hora, hemos esperado este momento durante un tiempo, pero por fin puedo decir de que ha llegado nuestro momento de gloria. Nuestros esfuerzos se verán recompensados, el Seretei no será más un estorbo para nosotros, los arrancar. Es la hora de sublevarnos y levantarnos, es hora de que tomemos el control de la Sociedad de Almas – decía Aizen totalmente satisfecho. –Este es el plan…

La movilización de los arrancar no tardo más de tres días, pero todo estaba preparado, o se suponía…El más secreto de los escuadrones de vigilancia llegó con la información, aunque un día de retraso…lo que dejaba de margen dos días para prepararnos contra el ataque…Los capitanes no tardaron en reunirse para deliberar…

-Esta es sin duda la situación más peligrosa a la que nunca nos hemos visto expuestos. Como ya sabemos, las tropas de arrancar se dirigen hacía aquí. No sabemos lo numeroso que es su ejército y si han conseguido reunir bastante vastoloordes. - Decía el comandante Yamamoto ante todos los capitanes.- Dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias y roces.- Algunos capitanes se miraban – No es tiempo para las peleas personas o entre escuadrones, estamos en tiempo de guerra y necesitamos todo el apoyo posible. Nuestra misión es salvar este mundo, sin importar cuantas vidas hagan falta para ello. La prioridad es salvar el Runkongai y el Seretei. No hay excusas que valgan.

El silencio reinaba en la cámara, un silencio espectral, todos comprendían sus palabras…Morir o luchar. No tenía alternativa…

Todos se disponían a retirarse a sus escuadrones a informar de la noticia y a movilizar cuanto ante las tropas, debían estar preparados…

-Capitana Soi Fong, mande un mensaje a Karakura a Yoruichi, nos será de ayuda en estos momentos, dudo que se niegue a la petición.

-Si, señor

-Capitán Ukitake, mande un mensaje a su subordinada e informe de lo sucedido.

-Como mande.

-Por último, Capitán Kuchiki, envíe ahora mismo a su teniente a Karakura, para traer hacia aquí al shinigami sustituto…

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que he a oído perfectamente, capitán.

-No necesitamos a un shinigami sustituto.

-Ah¿no? Si mal no creo recordar supo luchar con igual fuerza contra el capitán Kempachi y si no recuerdo mal contigo también.

-Pero…

-Byakuya, creo que entiendes perfectamente que esta es una situación de emergencia y necesitamos todos los refuerzos posibles.

-A la orden, capitán.

-Deja de un lado las afrentas personales, capitán Kuchiki…

Una vez que todos salieron de la sala, Yamamoto se dirigió a su escuadrón sin antes pensar que sería conveniente llamar también a dos ex capitanes…

Bip, bip…

Bip, bip…

-Rukia¿Quieres coger de una vez ese chisme tuyo raro? Es la segunda vez que me despierta esta mañana…

-Voy, voy…No hace falta que me grites.

-Pero sino lo coges!!

-Jejeje –Reía Rukia viendo la cara de Ichigo

-Lo has hecho aposta?

-No, claro que no…

-Serás…

-ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un temblor recorrió todo el suelo del cuarto de Ichigo…

-Pero papá, cuantas veces te habré dicho que no entres así en mi cuarto!!!!!!!

-Bien echo Ichigo, se nota que aprendiste de tu padre.- Decía el pobre Isshin desde el suelo.- Hola Rukia, vaya, vaya aquí los dos solos, será mejor que no interrumpa…

Otro temblor tiro las cosas que había en las estanterías…

-¡¡¡¡Pero serás pervertido!!!! FUERA DE MI HABITACION!!!!!!

Y seguía una de gritos y más puñetazos entre Ichigo y su padre…

-Nunca me acostumbraré a como son las mañanas en casa de Ichigo…El móvil lo olvidaba…

-Ichigo, rápido tenemos que irnos…

-¿Qué pasa Rukia….? – Las palabras quedaron en su boca al ver la cara de Rukia

-Tenemos problemas…

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2: Reunión de los perdidos

Capítulo dos: Reunión de los perdidos

-Ah, Rukia, no seas tan bestia…- Decía Ichigo después de haber sido arrancado de su cuerpo.

-No hay tiempo que perder Ichigo. Es urgente

-¿Por qué no me avisas antes de darme con el guante?

-Jeje no se…me gusta ver tu cara - Reía Rukia

Ichigo la miraba con cara desafiante…

-Bueno¿puedes explicarme de que se trata todo esto?

-Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

-Y… ¿Dónde se supone que vamos?...Ah¿qué haces?

-Es obvio, si vamos así iremos mucho más rápido – Decía Rukia mientras se subía a la espalda de éste para que la llevara.

-Tendrás cara…

-Jejeje - Reía con cara satisfecha. No sabia porque, pero le encantaba hervirle la sangre a Ichigo. Eran como el perro y el gato, pero se comprendía muy bien. En tan poco tiempo se había echo una piña, se había establecido entre ellos un lazo muy fuerte…

-¿Rukia¿Te pasa algo?- Decía Ichigo mientras corría con ella encima.

-No nada, nada.

-¿Me dirás algo antes de llegar a donde se suponga que vamos?

-Tuerce ahora a la izquierda

-O sea que no…

-Derecha ahora, Ichigo ¡Estate atento estúpido!

-Pero si no se donde vamos... ¿como quieres que sepa por donde coger?

-Derecha y luego tuerce ala izquierda.

-Pero...¿Así no vamos para la tienda de Urahara?

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Bienvenidos!!!!!

-¿Por qué siempre llevas abanico, con el frío que hace?

-…yo también me alegro de verte Kurosaki-san – Decía Urahara frunciendo el entrecejo.- Rukia-chan, me alegro de verte.

-¿Han llegado todos?

-Yoruichi fue hace una hora a avisar a Sado y la señorita Inoue.

-Perfecto, no tardará en llegar.

-No soy nadie… - Decía Ichigo en una esquinita sentado, tocando el suelo con un dedo.

-Valla, es verdad, todavía no te he contado nada.

-Bien, ya veo lo importante que soy para ti…

-¡¡¡¡¡ESTUPIDO!!!!!!

El suelo tembló y los pájaros de los alrededores salieron volando.

-¿A QUE VIENE ESO? – Decía Rukia seriamente enfadada por el comentario de Ichigo, después de propinarle una buena patada.

-Eso ha dolido… - Se quejaba Ichigo tocándose la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, os lleváis tan bien como siempre….

-¡¡TU CALLA!! – Dijeron al unísono Rukia e Ichigo.

Rukia se rió, eran tan diferentes pero tan iguales. Le había molestado que pudiera pensar que no le importaba… ¿no le iba a importar? Solo quería su bien…

-Perdón Ichigo, no debí ser tan bruta…

-No pasa nada Rukia, cuéntamelo cuando vengan todos y nos ahorraremos repetir las cosas. – Eso le había dejado trastocado… ¿Rukia pidiendo perdón? Eso son cosas para grabar, pensó Ichigo

-Pero si eso era lo que habíamos acordado desde un principio esperar a los dem…Vale, vale no digo nada más. – Urahara se sintió coaccionado por la mirada de ambos.

* * *

-Jinta, Ururu, preparen el sitio.

-A la orden jefe. – Dijeron a la vez Jinta y Ururu

-¿Preparar lo que? – Pregunto Ichigo extrañado

-Un lugar que conoces muy bien

A la media hora, llegó Yoruichi con Sado e Inoue. Entraron a la tienda donde todos estaban tomando el té.

-¿Estamos todos? – Pregunto Yoruichi después de adoptar forma de persona

-¡¡¡¡YORUICHI!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡¡¡TAPATE!!!!! – Dijeron todos los hombres a la vez haciendo intento de taparse la cara pero dejando huecos

-Si quieren que se tape… ¿por qué no dejan de mirar? – Dijo Rukia con cara desafiante.

-Eto…Yo no estaba mirando… - Contestaron todos a la vez

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Yoruichi estaba decente para continuar…

-¿Queda alguien por venir?

-Si, faltan Ishida, y… - Yoruichi fue interrumpida por…

-Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso.

-¡Ishida! Menos mal que has venido – Dijo Urahara

-Si, estaba terminando de coser mi traje…

-¡¿Traje?! – Preguntaron alarmados todos, sabían que tipo de trajes le gustaban a Ishida…

-Claro, no podía irme sin preparar mi traje para…

Una fuerte voz se oyó en el patio delante de la tienda…

-¡¡¡NIÑATO¿¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PONER ESA ESCOBA AHÍ¡CUANDO TE COJA VERAS!

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?

-¡TE MARARE!

Todos sobrecogidos salieron hacia fuera, a ver que es lo que estaba pasando cuando…

-¿RENJI?

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Preparados?

Capítulo tres: 

¿Preparados?

-¿Renji? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese maldito mocoso?

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Urahara extrañado.

-¿Dónde está el maldito mocoso?

-¿Mocoso?

-El niño pelirrojo desagradable

-Ah, ¿Jinta?

-Oh, mira si es el huésped – Reía Jinta, que acababa de salir de la tienda

-¡¡TU!!

En un instante después se veía a Renji corriendo tras Jinta

-¿PARA QUE DEJAS UNA ESCOBA TIRADA EN EL SUELO?

-No es mi problema de que seas tan sumamente torpe…

-LO MATO!!!!

-Chicos, chicos, dejadlo ya, ahí asuntos más serios que tratar. – Dijo Urahara con expresión seria en el rostro.

Una vez todos dentro, se dirigieron hacía el lugar que Ichigo utilizó para entrenarse hace tiempo. Bajaron cojines y se sentaron todos.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos…

Justo en ese momento tenía lugar una reunión importante en el palacio de Hueco Mundo….

-Ulquiorra, tienes la palabra. –Decía Aizen

-Gracias, Aizen-sama. Después de nuestra toma de contacto con el shinigami hace varias semanas y descubrir que podría ser un estorbo en nuestra misión, gracias a la pelea que tuvo lugar…

-Problema que no tendríamos sino fuera por tu incompetencia…- Replicaba Grimmjow

-Silencio. Grimmjow tengo que pedirte que dejes terminar a Ulquiorra, no creo que quieras que recordemos tu error, al marchar a la tierra con 5 Arrancars y perderlos… - Replicó Aizen

-No, Aizen-sama.

-Como decía, ese shinigami tiene un problema interior, su alma tiene tanto poderes de shinigami con poderes de hollow, y no sabemos si los controla o no. Aunque todo indica que los Vizard se han puesto en contacto con él pero no tenemos noticias ciertas que confirmen este hecho. Hemos tomado la decisión de…

Sentados, tomando té, aquella historia parecía de lo más irreal en el sitio que se encontraban.

Todos, escuchaban la terrible noticia de parte de Rukia, la inminente verdad de lo que tendría lugar dentro de pocos días…

-Entonces, ¿Aizen por fin ha conseguido crear a un ejército considerable como para atacar la Soul Society?

-Si, eso parece, Ichigo. Por eso no tenemos tiempo que perder y prepararnos cuanto antes. El comandante Yamamoto tenía el presentimiento de no nos volverían atacar, por lo que retiro las tropas de aquí, por eso el capitán Hitsugaya, la teniente Matsumoto, el oficial Yumichika, el oficial Ikkaku y Renji se retiraron a buscar información y a prepararse. Como siempre, el comandante estaba en lo cierto – Hablaba Rukia.

-Pero, Renji, ¿entonces no deberías estar en la SS para prepararte? – Pregunto extrañado Ichigo

-Si, eso debería sino fuera porque entonces, ¿como entraríais en la SS?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo órdenes del capitán Byakuya, que recibió órdenes de Yamamoto, de llevaros allí.

-¿Byakuya? ¿Yamamoto?

-¿Nii-sama?

-Si, Yamamoto ha decidido que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, al fin y al cabo no eres un shinigami sustituto normal y corriente e Inoue y Chad tienen poderes que pueden ayudarnos

-¿Y yo qué?

-Oh…es que no me acuerdo de tu nombre… - Renji se sintió avergonzado al no recordar el nombre de…

-Me llamo Ishida, y soy un quincy –Respondió indignado Ishida

-Ya has herido su orgullo quincy… – Reía Ichigo. Reír era lo que le hacía falta, pensó Ichigo, que estaba mas nervioso de lo que nunca había estado en su vida y eso que había pasado por muchos momentos, desde que fue shinigami.

-Entonces que, ¿nos vamos ya para la SS?- Preguntó impaciente Ichigo, tenía una cuenta pendiente con Grimmjow…

-No tan rápido – Hablo Urahara

-¿Pero no decía que no había tiempo que perder?- Ichigo empezaba a rallarse con tanta contradicción

-Primero entrenaremos aquí todos juntos, luego os iréis.

-¿Tu no vas?

-Eh…si pero primero debo dejar quien cuide Karakura de posibles ataque de hollows

-Creo que Don Kan'onji todavía no se a retirado

Todos rieron, necesitaban tranquilizar sus nervios, en la SS no habría tiempo para risas, sólo para luchar…

Todos charlaban comentando como sería el ejército de Aizen menos Inoue…

-Yo no estoy preparada para esto…- se decía para ella. Todos son muy fuertes, tienen bankais, shikais, técnicas de combate, espadas poderosas, técnicas de Kidoh…pero ¿y yo? ¿De qué me servirán mis poderes en una lucha tan fuerte…?

-Inoue, ¿estás bien?- Ichigo se fijo de que Inoue se había alejado del grupo

-Esto, si, estaba pensando que debo avisar a Tatsuki para decirle que me voy de viaje unos días –Ichigo parece preocupado por mi, no quiero que lo esté, debe concentrarse en la pelea…sólo seré un estorbo…

-Vale Inoue, no tardes.

-¡Si!

-Por cierto…yo tengo que avisar a mi padre también…

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-san, de eso hablaremos luego. Voy a mandar a Ririn que busque a Kon se meta en tu cuerpo y lo haga por ti

-Eh…bueno vale.- La idea de Urahara le pareció un poco extraña pero la aceptó sin reparos.

Después de terminar de charlar, relajarse, tomar el té, de Renji intentar asesinar a Jinta. Urahara llamó la atención de todos, ya que en todo ese tiempo estuvo bastante misterioso y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Atención, todos, comienza el entrenamiento. Nova y Cloud, preparen el campo. Ririn os ayudará cuando venga.

-¿Campo? – Se extrañaron todos

-Ya lo veréis, cada uno por parejas iréis a una de las zonas señaladas, ¿entendido? Venga elegid a vuestra pareja.

-Veamos con quien puedo luchar mejor…- Pensaba Ichigo cuando…

-Ichigo, ven conmigo –Dijo Rukia

-Ehh…- A Ichigo no le dio tiempo a pronunciar palabra cuando Rukia lo agarraba y miraba. No podía decirle que no.

-Chad, nos toco juntos – Renji cogió del hombro a Chad

-Ok – Dijo Chad tan hablador como siempre. Aunque no quiera dudo que dijera nada.

-Esto...Yoruichi, ¿nos tocó juntos?- Pregunto Ishida un poco nervioso al mirar a Yoruichi, aparte que sabía de que era bastante fuerte.

-Eso parece, será la primera vez que lucharé junto a un quincy. Será emocionante.

-Pero Urahara, ¿tendremos que luchar entre nosotros? – Preguntó Ishida mirando de nuevo a Yoruichi.

-Eso es algo que veréis ahora, de momento no hace falta.

-Menos mal – pensaba para sí mismo aliviado

-Un momento….¿Habéis visto a Inoue? ¿Todavía no ha vuelto?...

Continuará…


	4. Capitulo 4: Comienza la cuenta atrás

Capitulo 4: Comienza la cuenta atrás

-¿Estarán todos tan asustados como yo¿E Ichigo¿Qué pasará por su cabeza?...

Inoue pensaba ensimismada mientras recorría el camino que la separa de su casa. Tenía que avisar a Tatsuki, era verdad, pero sentía la sensación que estando lejos colaboraría más en la causa que allí. No tendría posibilidades ninguna ante ningún entrenamiento ni nada. Era demasiado débil…Quería ayudar, pero no sabía como. Puedo curar pero…en una gran batalla no podría hacerlo tan rápidamente…los del escuadrón cuatro lo hacen mucho mejor…Pero, según lo que dijo aquel arrancar aquella vez que vinieron a la ciudad, decía que no eran poderes curativos…sino de…No¿cómo iban a ser mis poderes…?

Fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran fuerza espiritual, que la despistó totalmente, no era la primera vez que notaba ese reiatsu…

* * *

-Vamos Ichigo, sólo te queda ese de hay al lado.

-¡Rukia cuidado!

Ichigo se adelanto y de un corte limpio, eliminó el falso menos que iba atacando a Rukia y con el tiempo suficiente como para dejar listo de papeles al suyo. Rukia se quedo pasmada al ver lo que había mejorado Ichigo.

-¿Será ese entrenamiento con los vizard lo que ha hecho que ahora sea tan bueno luchando? - Se preguntaba a ella misma...

-¡Buen trabajo chicos!

- Urahara, creo que todavía no entendido muy bien tu entrenamiento…

* * *

Un cuarto de hora antes…

-Bien, os contaré en que consiste el entrenamiento. La primera fase será lucha contra falsos menos, gracias a varios inventos míos, haré que réplicas exactas de menos poderosos se enfrenten con vosotros. Esconden su reiatsu así que no perdáis el tiempo en buscarlos así. Aquí lo que cuenta, es vuestra rapidez de reacción ante situaciones en que no sabéis por donde saldrá el enemigo. La segunda fase lucharéis contra hollow medianamente grandes sin poder liberar vuestra zanpakutoh, en una lucha sin tiempo sin límites sin avisos, debéis estar preparados a luchar en cualquier circunstancia, pueden atacaros lo bastante rápido que ni os de tiempo a liberar vuestra zanpakutoh, aquí deberéis ganar tiempo para ello. La siguiente será lucha contra vuestro compañero, donde al recibir 3 golpes termina, lucha por supervivencias queridos…

La última será para practicar shumpo, una carrera, así podréis manejaros mejor luchando si tenéis esa ventaja.

Por cada zona, tendréis un monitor que os hará y guiará el entrenamiento. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Por tu bien espero que no me pongas con el mocoso ese…- Decía Renji mirando con maldad a Jinta.

-Tranquilo, no me interesan los débiles como tu…

El suelo tembló violentamente debajo de todos.

-¡¡Repite eso enano!!! – Renji intentaba liberar su espada para ir detrás de Jinta, quien hacia gestos algo obscenos a Renji.

-Venga, haya calma, guardad esas energías para después.

* * *

-Ichigo serás idiota¿es que no atendiste antes? – Rukia cada vez se quedaba más alucinada con las pocas luces que Ichigo mostraba a veces…

-Si…pero no lo veo práctico. ¿No sería mejor luchar contra nosotros?

-Eso no tendría mérito, Ichigo-kun. Quiero enfrentaros a situaciones extremas, no todo se basa en luchas…Sigamos con la segunda fase de vuestro entrenamiento.

-Me pregunto como le irá a los demás…

* * *

-Renji-dono, Chad-dono, yo seré vuestro entrenador personal

-Por lo menos no me ha tocado al niñato…

-Lamentareis que yo sea vuestro instructor durante este entrenamiento – El tono empleado por Tessai, no les convencía del todo…

En ese momento un menos a la espalda de Renji, estaba a punto de disparar un zero.

-Pero… ¿por qué no nos avisas de que esto ya ha empezado??

-Si te lo digo, no pondría en marcha tu capacidad de reacción.

-Mierda, Chad en marcha.

-Ok.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba… - Pensaba Renji mirando a su mudo compañero mudo y a su entrenador…

* * *

En otra parte del campo de entrenamiento, sólo se escuchaba un aleteo…

-¡¡¡Yoruichi!!!! Deja de usar tanto shumpo, no dejas que pueda derrotar a ningún menos.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan estirado – Se metía Jinta con Ishida.

-Pero serás… ¿Quién a pedido tu opinión mocoso?

-Debería estar más atento… o puedes resultar herido – Dijo Yoruichi eliminando a un menos que había aparecido justo al lado de Ishida.

-Mm…Gracias, Yoruichi…

-Bah, esto esta chupado. Es sólo un simple calentamiento…

-Ten cuidado, debería estar atenta, podría sufrir daños… - Se vengó Ishida, disparando contra un menos que estaba apunto de disparar un cero hacia Yoruichi.

-No te creas que me has salvado, lo he dejado para que hagas algo

-Tendrás cara…

-Jajaja, tienes buena puntería – Le felicitó Yoruichi

-Eto…Gracias, me viene de familia. – Se sonrojó Ishida con las palabras de Yoruichi, la verdad es que le seguía imponiendo Yoruichi, pero cada vez estaba cogiendo más confianza.

-Venga, anda, vamos a seguir que se te va toda la sangre para la cara – Reía esta, al ver lo colorado que se puso Ishida.

-No es por eso ¿en? Venga si vamos, vamos.

* * *

En casa de los Kurosaki…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ichigo0!!!!!!!

El suelo de toda la casa sufrió un gran temblor…

-¿¿Pero como se te ocurre hacerme eso??

-Bien, bien, veo que sigues en forma – Decía Isshin desde el suelo.

-Esto…papá… - Se le hacía bastante raro tener que llamar al tío este papá…pensaba Kon.

-Dime, hijo mío. ¿Vas a quedar con una chica¿Os vais a su casa? Yo no soy ningún padre que prohíba ese tipo de cosas, se lo que son las hormonas a esas edades…

-¡¡CALLA!!

-Oni-chan¿que está pasando…? – Yuzu encontró pronto la solución a su pregunta.

-Pero que pervertido eres – Aunque no dejaba de pensar que era una buena idea, pero debía actuar como lo haría Ichigo. – No es eso…verás me voy de viaje unos días con mis amigos y eso…

-Claro, claro. Coge lo que necesitas.

-Eh, si. Hasta luego

Kon salió corriendo a la habitación de Ichigo. Y luego se fue con una maleta no demasiado grande.

La expresión en el rostro de Isshin cambió…algo le decía que no todo iba bien…ese no era su hijo, era Kon.

-Tendré que ponerme en contacto con el viejo Yamamoto… - Pensó Isshin para sus adentros. No podía recluirse toda su vida…Había llegado la hora de volver a desenvainar su zampakutoh…

Continuará….


	5. Capitulo 5: Pesadilla

Capítulo 5: Pesadilla

Después de un largo entrenamiento de hollows y menos, solo les faltaban 2 fases del entrenamiento.

-Venid, todos. Creo que será mejor que hagamos un pequeño descanso. Una media hora

-¿NADA MAS? – Contestaron todos indignados mirando a Urahara.

-¿Pensáis que los arrancars os dejaran un tiempo de descanso para que podáis tomar fuerzas?

Las palabras fueron duras. Entonces la cruel realidad cayó sobre ellos como un jarro de agua fría. Habían olvidado para que estaban allí. Urahara no sólo buscaba un entrenamiento, quería que la idea de la inminente guerra se fuera de sus cabezas. Era una cuenta atrás, el entrenamiento debía terminar lo antes posible…Debía permanecer el último día antes de la invasión en la Soul Society, debían coordinarse con los capitanes y demás personal.

El tiempo estaba en su contra claramente…

* * *

Cada cual hizo lo que más quiso.

Renji e Ichigo se pusieron a hablar acaloradamente sobre las inminentes luchas, quien sería rivales dignos y si cual de los dos resistiría más…

Todo era por buscarse el uno al otro, aunque sabía que no quería que uno llegara al final y el otro no. Aún sus muchas diferencias, se habían hechos compañeros.

Renji sabía que Ichigo era más fuerte que él, aún así le gustaba buscarlo diciendo lo débil que era. Ichigo sabía que Renji, era fuerte, discípulo de Ikkaku y antiguo miembro de la división 11, con orgullo en la pelea.

Fue cuando…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Inoue? Hace varias horas que se ha ido y todavía no ha vuelto…

-Es cierto, donde podrá estar… - Renji se preocupó un poco, sabía que esa chavala era bastante despistada…

* * *

Arriba del campo de entrenamiento, Rukia se acostó un rato.

-Tengo que reponer fuerzas, quiero patearle el culo ahora a Ichigo- pensaba Rukia. Lo que se podría llegar a reír si conseguía vencerle…

* * *

Alejados de todos, Chad estaba sentado contemplando la monótona vista de aquel extraño paisaje. No estaba tan confiado como de costumbre, algo le inquietaba…Su mirada no tenía ese tono tranquilo y relajado de costumbre…

-Abuelo…dame fuerzas… - decía para sí, evocando la figura de su abuelo…

* * *

En otro lugar…

-¿Qué perradas podríamos hacerles a la gata y al estirado?

-Jinta, que malvado eres…

- Cállate, Ururu, o te haré las perradas a ti.

-¡¡Déjame en paz!!

* * *

Arriba, en el almacén...

-Ohh¡¡¡Vaya¡¡¡No sabía que sabías arreglar vestidos!!!

-Claro, la costura es uno de mis hobbies.

-¿También te viene de familia?

-Jaja, va a ser que no…

-Ya tengo modisto personal

-¿Cómo¡¡NO¡¡¡¡Pero…NO TE DESNUDES!!!!

* * *

Urahara se mantenía pasivo y pensativo. Desde ahí abajo, no podía recibir bien la fuerza espiritual, debido a las muchas capas que protegían el lugar para que no pudieran ser detectados, aunque le pareció recibir una fuerza que no tendría que estar ahí…

-¿Va todo bien, jefe? – Tessai hacía tiempo que no veía a Urahara tan serio y eso quería decir que no todo iba tan bien…

-No es nada. Ve a buscar a la señorita Inoue, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-¿Demasiado tarde?... ¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Tessai, por favor, no preguntes…No pierdas tiempo.

-A sus órdenes.

* * *

-Rukia, Rukia

-¡Kaien!

-Ven aquí pequeña, no sé que haría sin ti…

-No me digas eso, vas a conseguir que me salgan los colores…

-Jeje, me encanta esa carita que pones.

-Idiota.

Sentados, sobre la verde hierba, de algún campo estaban Kaien y Rukia, abrazados y besándose. No existía nada más, sólo ellos dos. Corría una brisa tan agradable. Todo era perfección y belleza. El movimiento de las hojas era gracioso y poco oscilante. El tiempo parecía que no pasaba, que no tenía poder sobre ese mundo.

-Rukia…te quiero.

-Kaien…yo…

Fue entonces cuando la cara de Kaien cambió en dos o tres aspectos. Su pelo se volvió de un tono anaranjado y su ojos de color claro se volvieron oscuros…

Kaien se había transformado en Ichigo…

-¿Ichigo?…No puedes ser tu, hace un momento eras Kaien…

-Yo soy Kaien, yo era Kaien, yo soy Ichigo. Somos la misma persona…

-No, no…No, esto no esta pasando…

-¿A quién se supone que quieres, Rukia¿A Kaien o a mí¿No sabes que si amas a uno, amarás al otro de todas formas?…Somos la misma persona, Rukia.

-No, no, no…

* * *

-No, no, no, no, no…No puede ser…Tu no eres…

-Rukia, despierta.

-¿Qué?

-Rukia, levanta dormilona. El entrenamiento va a empezar dentro de nada. – Ichigo fue a buscar a Rukia y se la encontró durmiendo.

-Ah, vale, vale.

-¿Te pasaba algo? Estabas gritando no, no. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

-No, lo sé, ahora no lo recuerdo, jeje – Mintió Rukia con una risa nerviosa.

-Venga vale. Espero que no te duermas luego peleando – Se burló Ichigo de ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Rukia se quedo pensando en el sueño que había tenido…Ella respetaba a Kaien…Había sido su fukutaicho…Lo respetaba tanto a él como a su esposa…Lo respetaba…Que tontería…había sido su único amor secreto…acabado en tragedia…

Estaba segura de no sentir lo mismo por Ichigo…

Recordó entonces lo que le dijo el Ichigo del sueño…

-¿A quién se supone que quieres, Rukia¿A Kaien o a mí¿No sabes que si amas a uno, amarás al otro?…Somos la misma persona, Rukia…

Esas palabras resonarían en su cabeza por mucho tiempo…

-Rukia¿vas a bajar? – Le gritaba Ichigo desde la trampilla que conducía hacia abajo.

-Voy, voy, pesado.

* * *

En un lugar alejado de allí…

-¿Me recuerdas? De todas formas, sólo eres basura...

Un grito estremecedor corto el cielo como una cuchilla...

Continuará…


	6. Capitulo 6: El comienzo del terror

Capitulo 6: El comienzo del terror

Asustada, giró su vista hacia atrás. Ese reiatsu le resultaba tan familiar…sin embargo eso no era posible…No era posible. No puede ser…

Una sombra, rápidamente se colocó delante de ella. Vestía un traje blanco, parecido a los que llevaban los shinigamis, solo que tenía claras diferencias. En su cinturón lucía una zampakutoh, como la de un shinigami.

Un agujero perforaba completamente su cuello…

No había duda de quien era…

-¿Me recuerdas? Por tu expresión veo que si…De todas formas, volverás a olvidarme, eres simplemente basura…

* * *

-Bien, todos, se acabó el descanso. Comienza el turno de pelea con vuestra pareja de lucha hasta el momento. Recuerdo que sólo se tienen que dar tres toques al contrincante.

El más rápido y ágil será quien demuestre dar primero los tres toques. Para que se puedan ver fácilmente los toques de espada, rociaréis vuestra zampakutoh o vuestra arma en el caso de Chad y Ishida con esto – Urahara levantó un bote que podría considerarse de pintura.

-¿Eso es un bote de pintura?

-Idiota, como va a ser un bote de pintura – Respondió Rukia pegándole un cate a Ichigo.

-No, no es un bote de pintura, Kurosaki-kun. Es otro artefacto de los míos, que servirá para ver perfectamente si el enemigo te dañaría si te tocará de verdad. Esta "pintura" repelerá un poco la fuerza de vuestro ataque impidiendo hacer heridas, y si tiene la fuerza de un ataque se marcará. Así que arañones o cosas poco serías no se marcaran. ¿Listos¿Qué pareja quiere empezar?

* * *

Tessai corría todo lo que su alma y su cuerpo le permitían. Sentía la fuerza espiritual de Inoue débilmente, debido a esa gran fuerza desconocida que tapaba todo lo demás.

Le extrañaba que ese ser tan poderoso espiritualmente no quisiera esconder su reiatsu…Sin duda debía ser algo planificado. ¿Una trampa? No dejaba de pensar que era para llevarlos hacia él…

* * *

-Vamos, Rukia, seamos los primeros, así podré hincarle antes el diente a esos onigiris que a preparado Ururu.

-Vaya, gracias por el cumplido – Decía satisfecha Ururu

-Bien entonces vosotros dos primeros.

-¿Preparada Rukia?

-Siempre lo estoy. – Miraba desafiante esta a su ahora, oponente.

-Cuando queráis – Terminó Urahara dejando paso a la pareja para que se enfrentaran.

-Baila, _¡¡__Sode no Shirayuki!!_

-¡¡¡Bankai!!!

* * *

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, aunque no sepa tu nombre. – Inoue intentó sacar algo de coraje aunque estaba aterrada.

-Jaja¿una basura como tu quiere saber mi nombre?

-¿Por qué no has ocultado tu poder? Cualquiera puede sentirte.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Una basura como tu no tiene derecho a saber nada de mis planes.

-¿Acaso no sabes?

-Y tu… ¿Acaso no sabes que puedo matarte cuando quiera?

* * *

- Arriba, abajo, puedo mantener el ritmo, así Rukia no podrá tocarme – Pensaba Ichigo.

**- ¡Some no mai!**

- Mierda – Pensaba Ichigo para sus adentros. Su brazo quedó atrapado por el círculo de hielo, y con el, Zangetsu.

- Te tengo. – Pronunció dando el primer toque.

Una marca roja marcó el hombro de Ichigo.

De un golpe Ichigo rompió el hielo formado por Sode no Shirayuki.

- No conseguirás dar más de este golpe.

Con rapidez, paso la mano por delante de su cara como colocándose algo…cuando efectivamente una máscara de hollow cubrió su cara.

Todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos. Todos sabían que Ichigo tenía un hollow interno pero no sabía que podía hacerlo aparecer así. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar. Otras veces que el hollow se había apoderado de Ichigo, le salía media máscara, y se comportaba de una forma totalmente extraña, pero ahora, él había echo que apareciera…

-¡Getsuga Tenshou!

Un resplandor azul y negro se apoderó del campo. El color de su ataque había cambiando. Antes era de color negro y rojo…Sólo vieron ese color en la pelea contra Byakuya, hace tanto ya…

Rukia permanecía de pie, con una gran mancha en todo su parte izquierda, y eso que solo la rozo, ya que Urahara había creado un círculo de sangre alrededor de Rukia para que no sufriera daños.

-¡¡Idiota!! Me podrías haber matado

-¿No querías una buena lucha?

**- Tsugi no mai!!!**

Con una rapidez increíble, Ichigo esquivó el ataque y se colocó detrás de Rukia, dándole un simple toque por la espalda, con lo que dio el segundo toque.

Haciendo shumpo demasiado tarde Rukia intentó alejarse del golpe, pero no lo consiguió.

Ichigo se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, estaba sorprendida, pensaba Rukia. Realmente si había controlado a su hollow y podía mantener un ritmo de batalla.

Siguieron un largo rato entre shumpos y ataques fallidos. Ichigo tampoco quería pasarse con Rukia, hace tiempo que podría haber dado el tercer golpe, pero quería que fuera lo mejor preparada a la batalla. Fue entonces cuando…

Su máscara empezó a quebrarse, había pasado los 15 minutos que conseguía mantener su máscara y no podría utilizarla hasta que pasará un largo rato.

-¿Se rompe¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba Rukia…

* * *

Urahara lo observaba todo…Era como había pensado. Había conseguido dominar a su hollow, pero no podía controlarlo demasiado…Aunque había hecho grandes avances…Sabía que los vizards lo ayudarían…aunque le extrañaba que lo hubieran hecho sin nada a cambio…El presentimiento de Isshin no había fallado. La ausencia de Ichigo en ese tiempo estaba justificada…Los vizards lo había entrenado…

-Mierda¿por qué dura tan poco? – Pensaba Ichigo, debía tener cuidado ahora.

-Eh, Ichigo, ahora no serás tan fuerte – Le dijo Rukia, con expresión triunfante en el rostro.

-No tengas tantas esperanzas.

Rukia se colocó de un shumpo por detrás de Ichigo, pero este siendo más rápido y viendo sus movimientos se adelantó a su jugada y pudo dar el tercer golpe en la barriga.

-Bien, chicos¡buena pelea!

-Rukia, has luchado muy bien.

-Tu también Ichigo – Se sonrojó por el cumplido de Ichigo

-Ha sido espectacular – Se quedó atónito Ishida

-Eso es Ichigo, bien hecho. – Le felicitaba Yoruichi

-Serás un rival digno, Ichigo – Le cumplía Renji.

Ichigo se tiró en el suelo, estaba cansado después de todo el día tan intenso que habían tenido. Le parecía muy lejana la mañana, cuando el móvil de Rukia lo despertó…y mira donde estaba ahora.

-Rukia…ha luchado espectacular – Pensaba Ichigo. La elegancia de su zampakutoh…vestida de shinigami…Se la veía tan guapa…- ¿Que¿que estoy pensando?... Si ella es guapa pero no, solo eso, era por hacerle un cumplido… - Se recriminaba Ichigo por haber pensado tal cosa…

Rukia no le gustaba…no, no. Era su amiga, aunque era una relación extraña de amistad…Todavía recordaba aquel día que se coló por su casa y le transfirió sus poderes…

-¿Qué, cansado Ichigo? – Dijo Rukia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ichigo

-No, que va estoy en forma, solo se me apetecía estar tumbado.

Rukia se sentó a su lado y sin saber como terminó echada sobre él, mientras Ichigo acariciaba su pelo…

Mientras, la pelea de Yoruichi vs Ishida acababa de empezar…

Continuará…


	7. Capitulo 7: No me olvides

Capitulo 7: No me olvides

No sabía porque sus piernas no reaccionaban. Sólo pudo gritar de terror cuando vio aparecer a esa figura…a ese arrancar…Tenía que conseguir tiempo…tarde o temprano Ichigo se daría cuenta…Tenían que sentir su reiatsu por fuerza…lo estaba dejando fluir sin preocuparse…Algo no andaba bien…

-Supongo que si estarás aquí será por algo…

-Claro, no creas que me hace gracia tener que estar aquí y contigo… -El arrancar miraba despectivamente a Inoue. Todo terminaría rápidamente. En cuanto aparecieran, llevaría a cabo su plan y ante la confusión mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Era un gran plan y un problema menos… - Pensaba el misterioso arrancar.

Los pensamientos de Ulquiorra fueron interrumpidos por el ataque de Inoue, que rebotó simplemente contra él.

-¿Crees que porque estuviera despistado conseguirías matarme con ese golpe insignificante?

Inoue se quedó paralizada, la otra vez fue igual. Sus ataques no le servían de nada. Ahora estaba en un serio aprieto e Ichigo no estaba ahí para salvarla…

-Creo que es hora de que sepas quien soy. Espada nº 4…Ulquiorra Schiffer. – Pronunció viendo que alguien se acercaba a donde estaban ellos…

* * *

-Con esa velocidad no me alcanzarás nunca quincy.

-Eso habrá que verlo, gatita. – Pronunciaba mientras disparaba numerosas flechas en dirección a Yoruichi, todas fallidas debido a su rapidez.

-Es impresionante, Ishida consiguió recuperar sus poderes – Comentó asombrada Rukia.

-Si, hizo un gran trabajo. Por lo visto fue gracias a su padre. – Contestó Ichigo.

-Se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes también.

-Si. Aún habiéndole prometido a su padre que no volvería a ayudarnos, volvió.

-Es un buen chico.

Fue cuando Rukia se fue a incorporar pero Ichigo lo hizo a su vez y sus labios se rozaron débilmente.

-Lo siento, lo siento – Chilló Ichigo alarmado preparado para una sacudida por Rukia.

-Eto…no, lo siento yo. – Rukia se levantó y se fue al lado de Renji, colorada completamente.

* * *

Me sentía tan culpable de eso en ese momento. Aunque no quería, me sentía como si estuviera traicionándolo…Otra vez el sueño volvió a mí…Como me arrepiento de algunas cosas…sin embargo ahora no puedo cambiar nada…

* * *

Tessai llegó, y allí se vio la imagen con la que había temido durante el camino y desde que Urahara le dijo que marchara.

La imponente presencia de un arrancar desenvainando su zampakutoh.

Tessai lanzó su ataque y falló. El arrancar estaba esperando su llegada, o la de cualquier otro. Sería difícil superar esa situación estando solo…

-No todo marcha como esperaba. – Pensaba Ulquiorra viendo al hombre que se acercaba hacia su posición. Tendría que haber sido el shinigami sustituto el que debía haberse acercado haber que pasaba, y en vez de eso se encontraba ante un simple humano con poderes extraños. – Enviado de Urahara – Parecía que aquel viejo había descubierto sus planes y evitaba tener una baja antes de tiempo, aunque parecía importarle poco la vida de esta chica…Había sacado su espada antes de tiempo, solo consiguiendo que esa muerte fuera en vano. Su plan había fallado…Por lo menos había eliminado a la humana con poderes extraños que podía llegar a resucitar a sus compañeros…

Cuando Tessai llegó al suelo, el arrancar se estaba yendo, y aunque seguía lanzando ataques, no le hacía el menor efecto.

En el suelo pudo reconocer la figura de Inoue, sangrando…

Necesitaría concentrarse para lograr de un shumpo colocarse en el almacén si quería salvar su vida…

* * *

Mientras…

-Primer golpe.

-Mierda¡eso a sido por la espalda!

-Haber estado preparado quincy.

-Bajaste la guardia.

Una fecha fue directa al brazo de Yoruichi, produciéndole una marca roja.

-No te confíes.- De un shumpo se colocó delante suya permitiendo un segundo golpe y con otro, se colocó detrás y dio el último golpe.

-Bien los dos, gran pelea. Un poco confusa con tantos shumpos y técnicas de ese estilo – Decía mareado Urahara, después de estar como en un partido de tenis pero mucho más rápido.

-Has podido estar a mi nivel, te felicito. – Sonreía Yoruichi ante un cansando Ishida.

-Gracias, aunque no pude superarte.

-Sólo Urahara puede superarme. – Le guiñaba un ojo Yoruichi a Urahara.

Mientras Chad y Renji estaban apunto de prepararse. Una voz desde arriba los alertó.

-Urahara, llegué un poco tarde, suban todos…¡¡Rápido!!

- Había tenido ese presentimiento durante toda la tarde. – Se decía Urahara. Podría haber echo algo más, aunque sabía que eso solo incrementaba riesgos, no podía dejar que Ichigo resultara herido por intentar defender a Inoue…

Fue cuando vieron lo que menos se esperaban aquel día…La figura de Inoue, llena de sangre, con una gran herida en la parte de su estómago…

-¡Inoue! – Grito Ichigo – Inoue¿estás bien¿Qué te ha pasado¡Inoue!

Inoue abrió los ojos. Su mirada buscaba aquella voz, la voz de Ichigo…

-Lo sien…to. Todo…es…por mí…culpa.

-No te esfuerces, señorita Inoue. – Le decía Urahara, mientras Tessai intentaba curarla.

-Ichi…go. Ichi…go. Lo sien…to.

-Inoue, tranquila, saldrás de esta. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora descansa.

-Ichi…go. No me…olvi…des.

-No seas tonta, Inoue, te pondrás bien.

-I…chi…go. No…me…ol…vi…des…

-Inoue, aguanta. Se fuerte – Le decía Rukia.

-I…chi…go. Él...fue…

-¿Quién fue? – Ichigo temía la respuesta…

-No…me…ol…vi…

-Inoue… ¡Inoue!...¡¡¡¡INOUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INOUE!!!!!!

Fue en ese momento, cuando los ojos de Inoue se cerraron…se cerraron para siempre…Los intentos de Tessai por intentar curarla fueron en vanos…La herida era demasiado profunda…había perdido mucha sangre…

Un grito estremecedor lleno la sala, y las afueras, desgarrando el cielo que se tornaba grisáceo. Gritaba y gritaba, hasta que su garganta se quebró y se quedó sin aire. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaban presenciando…Todos lloraban en silencio menos Ichigo, que sólo podía gritar para calmar su alma…

-No me olvides…

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras…La tristeza embargo sus almas…La cruda realidad cada vez se volvía más real…No había hecho falta que se movieran de allí para que la primera muerte se produjera…

-No me olvides…

Las palabras de Inoue resonarían en la cabeza de Ichigo durante todo lo que quedaba de guerra…

-No te olvidaremos Inoue…No te olvidaremos ninguno… - Dijo Ichigo en voz alta, mientras gruesas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, y las mejillas de todos…

En ese momento la lluvia amenazaba la ciudad con sus truenos y vientos enfurecidos…

El tiempo parecía presagiar la inminente guerra…que se había cobrado su primer víctima ya…

Continuará…


	8. Capitulo 8: La noche más larga

Capitulo 8: La noche más larga

Esa noche, sin duda se hizo la más larga de todas las que todos pudimos pasar. Cambiamos las ropas de la inmóvil Inoue por un sencillo kimono blanco. La colocamos en una habitación vacía y la velamos durante las siguientes horas.

Urahara decidió suspender el entrenamiento. No tenía sentido continuar…era un duro golpe para todos…

Todos lloramos…incluso Chad, aquel callado chaval, lloró como un niño chico…fue de los más afectados por la pérdida…

Ichigo no paraba de mirar a todos lados…era como si tuviera la esperanza de que en cualquier instante pudiera aparecer el fantasma de la difunta Inoue…

Tessai consolaba a la pequeña Ururu…Jinta se retiró a una esquina para llorar…su orgullo le impedía que fuera visto por los demás así en esas condiciones.

Renji intentaba calmar al afectado Chad, pero sin efecto ninguno…

Ishida rezaba sin parar…y lloraba silenciosamente…La había protegido tantas veces…y está vez no pudo defenderla.

Yoruichi y Urahara hablaban en un susurro, ella más afectada que él…

Yo sin embargo estaba aparte de todos…quería consolar a Ichigo pero no me atrevía…Yo lo estaba pasando mal, y ver a todos así…Inoue era tan inocente…Recordaba como a veces había recurrido a mí buscando ayuda…Yo sabía los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ichigo, se le notaba…aunque él nunca se dio cuenta…aunque después de sus últimas palabras…era todo dirigido a él…

Ichigo decidió ir a buscar a Tatsuki…tenía derecho a saber lo que había pasado.

A la media hora volvió con una Tatsuki hecha polvo, impactada por la noticia y por ver tumbada a la dulce Inoue…

Lloró y lloró…Gritaba de impotencia…Se sentía culpable…por ir avisarla a ella había muerto…

La lluvia en el exterior se hacía cada vez más intensa. Parecía acompañar a nuestros llantos…

Al rato, Ichigo se fue de la vista de todos…Vi que se coló por la trampilla que conducía al campo de entrenamiento…No sabía si debía seguirle o no.

En todo caso cuando me quise dar cuenta mis pasos me conducían hasta allí.

La figura de Ichigo, sentado, llorando, golpeando el suelo…me impactaba. Era la primera vez que lo veía así…

-Ichigo… - Pronuncié sin saber muy bien que debía decir.

-¿Por qué Rukia¿Por qué ella?... – Sus palabras quedaban ahogadas por sus lágrimas.

- Ven aquí, Ichigo. – Dije apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Pronto sus lágrimas mojaron mi ropa, pero eso me daba igual…

Estuvimos así durante no se cuanto tiempo. Me sentía inútil sin saber que decir, que hacer…

Sólo sentía como su cuerpo se movía violentamente mientras lloraba…

-Rukia…Rukia…Prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado. Prométeme que no dejarás que te hagan daño. Prométeme que gritaras mi nombre si te ocurre algo. Prométeme que dejarás que te proteja, aunque pueda poner mi vida en peligro…

-No seas absurdo, no quiero que te pase nada…

-Rukia, no quiero perderte a ti también…

Esas palabras llegaron como cuchillas a mis oídos y lentamente se propagaban al resto de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón.

-Rukia, no quiero perderte a ti también…

* * *

Esas fueron tus palabras…palabras que aún sigo recordando como si me las dijera ayer…Como si estuviéramos hay abajo los dos mientras llorabas…

* * *

Al tiempo, todos bajaron menos Tatsuki, quien se marchó a su casa, ella prepararía todo lo necesario para el funeral de Inoue.

-Es hora de que os marchéis a la Soul Society. – Pronunciaba Urahara.

Todos asentían débilmente.

-Sé que es un momento duro, pero cuando crucéis esa puerta, olvidad lo ocurrido. Dejad de lado lo que no va con vosotros. Inoue no querría que murierais por cometer locuras por vengarla, ni por estar pensando en otras cosas. Ella os querría de vuelta. Como lo quiero yo. Y lo quieren todos los que aquí se quedan. Cuando luchéis pensad en ella, pero no con tristeza sino con alegría. Conseguiremos vencer y lo haremos por ella y todos los que mueran en la batalla o han muerto antes.

Todos escuchaban sus palabras. Sabían toda la razón que llevaba en sus palabras.

Era la hora de la verdad…el tiempo se había acabado…

-Ya está. – Decía Renji, abriendo la puerta con Zabimaru.

-Listo entrad todos.

-¿No vienes? – Preguntó Renji.

-Me queda un asunto aquí. Antes de comenzar tened por seguro de que estaré allí, Yoruichi, ve con ellos.

-Vale. Nos vemos luego. – Pronunció cruzando el umbral.

Todos cruzaron la puerta a la vez, acompañados de las famosas mariposas negras.

El camino fue relativamente corto, parecido a recorrer el pasillo de una gran casa.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en el salón de la división 6, ante el capitán Byakuya.

* * *

Mientras ellos llegaban, alguien entró en la tienda de Urahara…

-¿Isshin¡Que sorpresa!

-Sabías que vendría…- Miró cansado Isshin

-Claro que no lo sabía…

-Por eso mandaste a Kon a mi casa…

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Debo sacar que al final vas a luchar?

-Tan listo como siempre, Urahara. ¿Qué otra opción me queda? – El tono sarcástico impregnaba sus palabras.

-No es una decisión agradable…pero es una situación de emergencia…

-Lo se…- Decía un pensativo Isshin. – No pienso dejar solo a Ichigo…

-Ichigo es poderoso. Dudo que tenga problemas…

-Sigue siendo un niño…

-Sabes que no lo es… - Le recriminaba Urahara.

-Él no sabe quien es…Y creo que la chica sospecha…

-¿Quién¿Rukia?

-Si…

-Dudo que eso tenga algo que ver con esto – respondió extrañado Urahara.

Y siguieron hablando durante un largo rato, de cosas un tanto abstractas de comprender…

- Bien¿nos vamos ya?

-Ajá, vamos.

-Tessai, cuando quieras.

Entonces Tessai sacando una zampakutoh, abrió una puerta distinta a la que hizo Renji.

-Cuando queráis capitanes – Pronunció cuando la puerta estaba lista.

-Vamos Tessai, tu también, teniente.

Y marcharon por la puerta hacia la Soul Society, aunque en camino diferente de los otros.

Continuará…


	9. Capitulo 9: Últimas órdenes

Capitulo 9: Últimas órdenes.

-¡Nii-sama! – Pronunció Rukia y se abrazó a él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Por raro que pareciera, Byakuya respondió a su abrazo como si adivinara lo que había pasado.

Todos quedaron extrañados con aquella muestra afectuosa de Byakuya pero nadie comentó nada.

-Venid conmigo. Dentro de 5 minutos hay una reunión de capitanes, tenientes y demás shinigamis. No hay tiempo que perder. – Su tono era el de siempre, frío y áspero.

-¿Qué hora será? – Pensaba Ichigo, haciendo amago de mirar un reloj que no existía en su muñeca. – Serán bien entrada la madrugada, por lo menos las 5 o las 6.

* * *

Cuando caminaban de camino al cuartel de la división uno, vieron a dos personas conocidas…

-¡Ganju-kun! – Dijo primero Ishida.

-Oh, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí hermana, son ellos.

-¿También vais a pelear? – Preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Nuestro hermano no hubiera consentido que esperáramos de brazos cruzados. El ejercicio nos sentará bien.

-Hermano…- Eso hizo a Rukia volver a recordar a Kaien, aquel sueño y lo que horas antes Ichigo le dijo…- Me estoy volviendo loca…Ichigo no tiene nada que ver con Kaien…Pero se parecían tanto…No podría ser solamente casualidad…

* * *

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran patio, donde muchísimos, miles de shinigamis esperaban impacientes instrucciones para hacer ese día antes del ataque.

Byakuya los llevó hacia delante, donde es encontraban los capitanes, tenientes y los primeros oficiales.

Vieron muchas caras conocidas, hablaron tranquilamente todos esperando que el comandante Yamamoto apareciera.

-¡Ichigo! Bien, así me gusta preparado para una gran batalla – Le decía Ikkaku.

-¿Tenéis alguna herida? – Preguntaba un inquieto Hanataro

-¡Yoruichi! – Abrazaba Soi Fong a Yoruichi. – Me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Encantada de volver a verte, Ishida-kun. – Decía Nemu con esa voz estática que recordaba más a una máquina.

-¡Eh¡Chad¿Te apetece un poco de sake? Que la otra vez me lo negaste… - Decía Shunsui tan alegre como siempre.

-¿Dónde está Orihime? – Preguntó Yumichika

El silencio se apoderó de todos otra vez. Habían conseguido olvidar el tema un poco…pero esta vez volvió con más fuerza…

-No ha podido venir, Yumichika… - Dijo Renji, hablando por todos.

-Vaya, que lástima, creo que Matsumoto la estaba buscando.

-¡Abarai! – Dijo una conocida voz…

-Eh…Hola Rangiku. – Respondió Renji haciéndose un poco el loco e intentando escapar…

-Con que en el mundo real y no me avisaste… - Dijo enfadada Matsumoto.

-Estaba de misión ordenada por el capitán Byakuya por eso…

-Bueno, por eso te perdono – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Oye, Renji¿desde cuando te llevas así con Matsumoto? – Preguntó Ichigo con mirada picarona

-Eto…nada…

En ese momento Yamamoto salió desde la ventana de su división para hablarles desde ahí.

-Perdonad el retraso, tuve una reunión de última hora que atender…

Detrás de Yamamoto, no visibles, se encontraban Urahara e Isshin…

-Seré breve y conciso. Reúnanse todos en sus despectivas divisiones para ver la organización. La división 11 se colocará en la parte Norte del Seiretei, junto con la división 2 y 12. Divisiones 1, 3 y 6 os colocaréis en la parte Sur. Las divisiones 5, 7 y 10 en la parte Este. En la parte Oeste estarán las divisiones 8, 9 y 13.

En respecto al a división 4, quiero que se repartan por esas cuatro zonas, donde en cada zona este o la capitana Unohana, la teniente Isane y dos de los oficiales de mayor rango, o capacidad. Podrán ir rotando de una posición a otra para así todos estar bien atendidos.

En cuanto a los que venís de ayuda, pienso que seréis mas efectivos estando todos juntos. Iros con la división 13.

* * *

Cuando las últimas palabras de Yamamoto fueron pronunciadas empezó una movilización de shinigamis, todos usando shumpos para desplazarse a sus respectivas divisiones.

-Bueno, ya nos vemos luego, cuando termine la reunión de mi escuadrón voy para la 13. – Se despidió Renji

-Adiós – Respondieron todos.

-Seguidme, os conduciré hasta la división 13. – Decía Rukia desplazándose rápidamente gracias al shumpo.

-Chad, agárrate a mí. – Le decía Yoruichi.

* * *

Rápidamente llegaron a las puertas de la división 13.La última en llegar fue Yoruichi, por el esfuerzo de tener que llevar con ella a Chad. En la puerta les esperaba un sonriente Ukitake

-Me alegro de veros a todos¿qué tal estáis?

-Taicho¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó antes Rukia.

-Preparado…para luchar. – Respondió intentando ocultar la tos. -Bueno entrad todos, tenemos que hablar de la colocación.

Una vez dentro, había una sala grande, aunque no había tantos shinigamis como en otras divisiones. Vieron por ahí a la hermana de Isane, Kiyone, intentado pasar lista a los presentes.

Kotsubaki mientras intentaba poner orden a los más escandalosos.

Se sentaron al final de la sala. Ukitake se sentó delante de todos y empezó a hablar.

Fue ver la presencia de su taicho y todos quedaron en silencio. Era enorme el respeto que le tenían.

Durante un largo tiempo hablo sobre consejos para la batalla, posiciones de cada uno y sobre todo, les habló como amigo, cercanamente.

-Ante todo, prometed que volveréis todos sanos y salvos. Os quiero ver a todos de vuelta. Dad lo mejor que podáis.

-¡Si! –Respondían todos al unísono.

Una vez que terminó la reunión todos se preparaban para el siguiente día, aunque quedaba casi todo el día este, eran las 10 de la mañana aproximadamente.

* * *

Chad prefirió quedarse en la habitación que le habían asignado para dormir dentro de la división 13.

Ishida se fue solo a seguir entrenando.

Yoruichi dijo que iría a esperar a Urahara en la división 1.

Renji todavía no había llegado de su escuadrón.

Ichigo se tumbó bajo un cerezo, contemplado el paisaje.

Rukia estaba de pie, no sabía que hacer ni a donde dirigirse.

En la puerta de su división Ganju y Kuukaku acababan de llegar y hablaban con Ukitake.

-Rukia, ven – La llamó Ichigo.

No sabía si quería o no ir, al final sus pies la traicionaron y corrió a su encuentro.

Se sentó a su lado, no dijeron nada ni el uno ni el otro. Quedaron en silencio contemplado la vista. Se quedaron así durante un rato hasta que Ichigo rompió el silencio…

-¿Qué crees que pasará mañana? – Decía mirando al cielo con nubes claras.

-No lo sé…Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que te hagan daño, Ichigo

-No, no dejaré que te lo hagan a ti.

-Prométeme que te volverás a sentar bajo este árbol cuando todo termine. – decía Rukia tímidamente

-Te lo prometo.

Sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos.

En ese instante era la primera vez que más cerca tenía los ojos de Ichigo…Pero sin saber porque me levanté corriendo de allí dejando a un confuso Ichigo atrás.

-Rukia, espera¿qué te pasa¡Rukia!

Si salí corriendo fue porque asustada creí ver lo que no era…Creí que sus ojos eran claros…Claros como los de Kaien…

Continuará…


	10. Capitulo 10: Alarma de emergencia

Capítulo 10: Alarma de emergencia

-¡Rukia¡Rukia!

Ichigo no dejaba de buscar a Rukia, no sabía que había pasado para que se marchara así de repente…

- ¿Dónde coño se habrá metido? – Pensaba interiormente, mientras miraba de derecha a izquierda.

La buscó por todo los alrededores de la división 13, cuando la vio detrás del cuartel, donde había un pequeño lago.

-Rukia… - Comenzó Ichigo

-Lo siento, Ichigo…No fue tu culpa. Sólo que recordé una cosa que no debía… - Decía intentado no mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué era Rukia? – Ichigo lo miraba preocupado.

-No se si debería decírtelo…

-Aquí estáis. Os estaba buscando. – Parecía que Renji había llegado por fin.

Se sentaron los tres, y charlaron de todo un poco. Ichigo sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que quería contarle Rukia…pero Renji llegó en el momento oportuno…

Siguieron hablando durante varias horas hasta que Ichigo cansado decidió marcharse.

-Bueno, me voy a descansar, no me molestéis.

-Vale, nos vemos luego por la noche. – Decía Renji

-Eh, no se…Bueno hasta luego…

-Ichigo… - Empezó Rukia a decir.

-¿Si? – Con quien menos ganas tenía de hablar era con Rukia…

-Nada, da igual, luego nos vemos.

-Perfecto.

Un Ichigo cabreado fue andando hacia la división.

* * *

-No la entiendo, no la entiendo. – Pensaba para sí. – O esta muy bien conmigo, cariñosa, o se pone misteriosa y sale corriendo. No la entiendo…

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama.

-Será mejor reponer fuerzas…- Dijo cerrando los ojos. Aunque en ese momento la imagen de Inoue volvió a su cabeza… Inoue, tumbada, sangrando…y diciéndole que no la olvidara…

No podría dormir tan fácilmente como él creía…

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a éste? – Le decía Renji a Rukia.

-Será que yo tengo algo de culpa…

-¿Tú por qué? – Preguntó un extrañado Renji

-Ichigo se parece mucho a él…

Renji supo perfectamente a quien se refería.

-Rukia, Ichigo no es él…

-Lo se…pero no se, creo que confundo cosas…

-Ten cuidado, Rukia – Decía de forma protectora Renji mientras la abrazaba

* * *

En otro lugar…

-Me alegro de que nos prestéis vuestro apoyo en la batalla. – Volvía a decir Yamamoto a Isshin y Urahara.

-No insistas…No estaría aquí si no hubierais contado con mi hijo. – La mirada de Isshin se mantenía seria.

-Lo se. Aunque sigo sin entender tu postura, Isshin…

-Lo importante es que estamos aquí, comandante Yamamoto – Respondió Urahara, para aliviar las tensiones.

* * *

En el palacio e Hueco Mundo…

-Todo esta preparado Aizen-sama.

-Me falta el informe de Ulquiorra…

En ese momento Ulquiorra hacía acto de presencia en la sala.

-¿Lo has hecho esta vez bien, o habrá que enmendar errores? – Decía sarcásticamente Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra lo miró por encima del hombro y paso del comentario de Grimmjow.

-Ha habido un pequeño fallo en nuestros cálculos. La chica ha muerto como ordenaste. Pero no fueron a buscarla. Solo uno de los enviados de Urahara. Por lo que…no he podido eliminar al shinigami sustituto.

-Gracias, Ulquiorra. Estoy disgustado por los planes. Partamos de inmediato. Da la voz de alarma, Ichimaru.

-Enseguida.

* * *

-Rukia, tengo miedo…

-¿Tu miedo, Renji?

-Si, Rukia…no se si después de hoy te volveré a ver…

-No digas idioteces…Tu eres más fuerte que yo. Tú sobrevivirás.

-Ichigo te protegerá.

-Ichigo que se proteja a él. Y tú, no hagas locuras. No quiero perderos a los dos. – Decía entristecida Rukia.

* * *

Llegó la noche y todos fueron al comedor de la división 13, todos menos Ichigo.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Ichigo…?.- Preguntaba Rukia preocupada.

-¡¡Eto…nsta…deli…chorcho…!! (¡¡Esto está delicioso!!) – Decía Ganju

-Idiota¡no hables con la boca abierta! – Le reñía Kuukaku

-Ro…chien…to, one-chan… (Lo siento, one-chan)

-¡¡¡Pero no hables!!! – Le decía mientras le pegaba.

Cenaron y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Rukia se dirigía a la habitación de Ichigo con comida cuando apareció Chad.

-Yo que tu no entraría.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntaba algo extrañada ella.

-Hazme caso. No entres. – Y diciendo esto se marchó.

Dejó el plato en la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Tumbada en su habitación pensó porque ahora Ichigo se comportaba así.

-Y si ha descubierto cosas sobre Kaien y cree que yo estoy así porque me recuerda a Kaien…eso no es así… ¿O sí?...Dios, voy a dormir.

Fue cerrar los ojos un par de minutos cuando algo la despertó.

-Alerta de emergencia, a todas las divisiones, preséntense en sus puestos para la batalla. Alerta de emergencia, intrusos rodeando la muralla. Alerta de emergencia…

-No puede ser – Y corriendo cogió su zampakutoh y bajo hacia abajo.

Continuará….


	11. Capitulo 11: Organización

Capítulo 11: Organización

-¡No puede ser! Han llegado antes de lo planeado. – Decía sobrecogido Yamamoto.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Vamos. – Y salieron todos corriendo después de hablar Urahara.

* * *

Ichigo despertó violentamente por la alarma. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se chocó con Rukia.

-Ichigo… ¿Estás bien?

-Rukia, no hay tiempo para tonterías.

* * *

Abajo, en el rellano de la división, todos estaban preparados.

-En marcha todos. – Ordenaba Ukitake.

Y corriendo llegaron a la puerta Oeste. Allí les aguardaba el guardián de esa puerta. No demasiado lejos veían las tropas de arrancar que se dirigían hacia ellos. Todos ocuparon sus puestos, esperando a entrar en combate.

* * *

Zona Norte

-Ex capitán Urahara, ex capitán Isshin, que sorpresa. – Decía la voz de Mayuri.

-Veo que te sienta muy bien mi puesto, Mayuri. – Decía sin inmutarse Urahara.

-Dejaos de tonterías los dos. Antes de que preguntes, nos han mandado a ese sector y punto. NO quiero volver a escuchar tu metálica voz.

-Tan borde como siempre, Isshin. – Decía seriamente resentido Mayuri

* * *

Zona Sur

-Capitán Kuchiki, sus hombres que se coloquen más a la derecha, teniente Kira, ordene a los suyos que se dirijan hacía allí – Daba ordenes Yamamoto.

-¡Si! – Contestaban los dos a la vez.

* * *

Zona Este

-¡Taicho! Están ya cerca. Da órdenes de que aguanten contra la muralla. – Decía Matsumoto.

-Ya lo habéis oído, todos aguantad contra la puerta. A la orden, soltar y empezar los enfrentamientos. No dudéis de usar shikais y bankais en cualquier momento.

* * *

Zona Oeste

-Los que pueda usar ataques a distancia que empiecen para ganar un poco más de tiempo. – Decía Shunsui.

Distintos ataques cruzaron el cielo hacía los enemigos, que cada vez estaban más próximos, excepto por la zona Este que ya estaban por la muralla.

* * *

En el frente contrario…

-No dudéis en ningún momento, derribar las puertas, su defensa mermará en cuanto lo consigáis. Los capitanes fuertes dejádnoslos a nosotros. Matad a todo aquel que no sea de los nuestros. No quiero ver a ninguno vivo, así que más os vale aseguraros de que mueren. – Decía un alegre Aizen. "Al fin, conseguiré lo que siempre quise" – Pensaba para sí.

* * *

Las murallas eran rodeadas por numerosos Menos grandes, en la retaguardia numerosos zeros cruzaban el cielo y chocaban contra las murallas. Aizen y los demás arrancar todavía no participaban en la batalla, estaban como esperando que terminase la actuación de los Menos.

Dentro de las murallas todos resistían el ataque y algunos atacaban a distancia.

-¡¡Las tres primeras filas, prepararos para atacar con Kidoh!! – Gritaban todos los capitanes a la vez. - ¡¡PRIMERA FILA!!

-¡¡Hadou nº 31, Shakkahou!!

Cientos de destellos rojos cruzaron el aire contra los Menos. Algunos cayeron sorprendidos por el ataque y eran sustituidos por otros Menos que esperaban

-¡¡SEGUNDA FILA!!

-¡¡Hadou nº 33, Soukatsui!!

-¡¡TERCERA FILA!!

-¡¡Hadou nº 4, Byakurai!!

Numerosos zeros respondía al ataque de kidoh que se repetía continuamente. La cantidad de Menos grandes era gigantesca y las murallas difícilmente podrían aguantar mucho más.

Diferentes tipos shikais a distancia cruzaban el cielo y parecía que empezaban a tener efecto, la cantidad de Menos empezaba a reducirse, pero a la vez pseudo-arrancar ocupaban su sitio.

-¡¡CAPITANES, AHORA!!

-**¡¡**Hadou nº 90, KUROHITSUGI!!

9 ataúdes cayeron sobre los Menos y pseudos-arrancar, mientras que la lluvia de Shakkahou, Soukatsui y Byakurai seguía cayendo.

* * *

-Tened cuidado, están bien organizados. Pero tenemos mucho ejército y somos mucho más poderosos que ellos. No os dejéis impresionar – Ordenaba Aizen que empezaba a impacientarse al no ver la muralla caer.

* * *

-¡¡No os relajéis!! Ya casi no quedan Menos, tened cuidado con los arrancar, son más poderosos. – Gritaba Ukitake en la zona Oeste.

-Ukitake Taicho, en la zona Este están teniendo problemas, la muralla está a punto de ceder – Decía corriendo Hisagi.

-¿Y las demás zonas tienen problemas? – Preguntaba Shunsui.

-Están como nosotros, pueden mantener algo más.

-Dirige parte de tu división hacia allí. Aquí podemos apañarnos, si necesitamos ayuda, os lo comunicaremos con las mariposas. – Respondió Ukitake.

-¡Si!

* * *

-¡Taicho, tenemos refuerzos! – Anunciaba Matsumoto.

-Gracias, Hisagi. ¡Cubrid esa parte! La muralla tiene una gran fisura allí. – Gritaba por lo alto del barullo Hitsugaya.

-¡Vamos, rápido! – Indicaba Hisagi.

* * *

-¡Rukia, cuidado! – Advertía Ishida, al ver que un bloque de piedras iba en dirección a Rukia.

-Gracias, lo siento, estaba distraída.

-Ten cuidado, no te preocupes por él, estará bien, debe estar por delante ayudando – Pronunciaba mientras disparaba una multitud de flechas a la vez.

-¡¡Alerta!! La zona Norte está también en apuros. Prepararos para la entrada. Los pseudos-arrancar empiezan a caer, pero después vendrá el auténtico ejercito de verdad. Seguid defendiendo. – Anunciaba Ukitake.

* * *

-Las tropas inferiores pueden comenzar su ataque. La parte Norte y Este no tardará en caer, dadle una media hora. Dentro de poco, estaremos ocupando el palacio… - Reía satisfecho Aizen

Continuará…


	12. Capitulo 12: Error y venganza

Capítulo 12: Error y venganza.

-¡Socorro¡Ayudadme¿Hay alguien?

Una figura tendía en el suelo oculto en las sombras con una pared derrumbada encima. Se podía ver sangre en sus ropas.

Otra figura avanzaba lentamente, como si aquel caos no tuviera nada que ver con él, como si paseara por la más tranquila playa. Oyó los desesperados gritos y giró su cabeza unos metros por delante de él. El shinigami se debatía por intentar salir de la trampa.

-¡Taicho! No me dejes aquí… ¡Ichimaru taicho!

Con un fugaz movimiento de espada, el shinigami se percató de lo que su antiguo capitán había echo.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que yo… - El dolor de la herida se hacía más visible en sus palabras – te admiraba, taicho…

-Ya no soy capitán, Kira…

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que la muralla había caído. Todo era confuso. Cada cual había corrido a refugiarse como podía y a proteger sus vidas. Era la lucha por la supervivencia. Grupos aislados de shinigamis luchaban contra grupos de arrancar bastante más completos y fuertes. Los gritos y la sangre eran elementos que formaban ya parte del paisaje natural.

-Bien estos han caído. Buen trabajo, chicos. – Pronunciaba Ichigo a Rukia, Chad e Ishida.

Ellos cuatro habían conseguido mantenerse juntos después de la caída del muro. De momento no se había encontrado con ningún espada, todos habían sido arrancars soldado no demasiado poderosos.

-Sería mejor intentar encontrar a alguien más… - Aconsejaba Ishida.

-Si, será mejor. Vamos, vayamos hacía la izquierda que se ve luz de kidoh, habrá alguien luchando allí. – Propuso Ichigo.

* * *

Aquella misma figura se seguía paseando, dejando atrás aquel que un día fue su teniente. Llevaba aquella inescrutable mirada que ocultaba sus ojos y dejaba al descubierto su más siniestra sonrisa.

Paso de largo varias peleas sin inmutarse, ni para ayudar a unos ni a otros.

-Idiotas…No tienen voluntad para elegir que hacer… - Reía para sus adentros.

Bañado en sangre una pequeña figura iba en su dirección. Su zampakutoh en mano, parecía dispuesto a atacar sin siquiera avisar ni cruzar palabras.

-¿Vas hacerle daño a un antiguo amigo? Que impropio de ti, Hitsugaya taicho.

-Que yo sepa, nunca te he considerado amigo. – Y blandiendo su espada, liberó su bankai y aquel dragón de hielo quedó al descubierto dispuesto a llegar al final del asunto.

El hielo cubrió todo el perímetro pero ante la sorpresa de Hitsugaya, Ichimaru sólo comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué se supone que te hace tanta gracia?

-No me interesa luchar, sólo busco a una persona.

-Lástima, a mi si me interesa matarte.

-Jajaja, Como si lo fueras a conseguir, esas florecillas limitan tu bankai todavía. Será más fácil que me digas donde está Rangiku.

-¿Rangiku¿Qué quieres de ella?

Otra vez con aquel rápido movimiento atacó al confuso capitán. Esquivó su ataqué y quedaron cara a cara.

-Lo que yo quiera de ella es asunto mío. Dime donde está, todo será más fácil.

Por respuesta Hitsugaya volvió al contraataque que volvió a fallar.

-Que os gusta complicar las cosas…Si no queda más remedio… - Y adoptó una postura defensiva.

Los ataques cruzaban el cielo. El hielo chocaba contra la espada ágil. Daba igual desde donde atacara Hitsugaya, Ichimaru siempre conseguía evadir los ataques pero tampoco conseguía alcanzar al capitán.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Haineko! – Repetía una voz, no demasiado lejos del escenario donde los dos capitanes se batían.

En un espacio vacío y abandonado la teniente Matsumoto luchaba contra un espada. Era muy fuerte y poderoso y no podía decirse que le estuviera yendo muy bien. Su aspecto era cansado y tenía varias heridas por su cuerpo que debilitaban sus movimientos.

El espada sin embargo no tenía síntomas de debilidad. Su mirada era seria y fría sin pizca de otras emociones.

El espada volvió a levantar su zampakutoh y tiró por los suelos a Matsumoto.

-Este es tu fin. No puedes más. – Y se abalanzó sobre ella para dar el golpe de gracia.

En un intento desesperado por salvar su vida intentó un shumpo y se alejó de él varios metros cuando divisó cerca de donde estaba como el hielo cubría la región y supo que su taicho estaba allí. Con el espada a sus talones se forzó todo lo que pudo por salvar su vida y pedir ayuda.

* * *

-Que se acaban las florecillas, pequeño taicho. – Se burlaba Ichimaru.

-Tranquilo, no creas que me pienso rendir por eso.

Seguían enzarzados en una pelea reñida sin estar a favor de ninguno de los dos.

-¡Taicho!

Esas palabras rompieron el hilo de la pelea y la concentración de los dos batientes. Rápidamente, Hitsugaya fue a donde se encontraba Matsumoto pero Ichimaru fue más rápido que él. Se agachó donde ella estaba y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Ichimaru-sama… ¿Qué haces…? – Decía sorprendido el espada.

-Ya basta, Ulquiorra. Vete y busca a otros.

-Tengo órdenes de matar a todos aquellos que se opongan a los planes de Aizen-sama. Ella es uno de esos a los que hay que matar.

-Creo haber dicho que te vayas. – Por primera vez, el rostro de Ichimaru cambió a una mirada seria y desafiante.

-Aizen-sama tenía razón, sabía que perderías la cabeza por culpa de esa escoria. – Dijo refiriéndose a Matsumoto.

-¡Fuera!

Ulquiorra se desplazó rápidamente sin dejar ver apenas que es lo que pensaba hacer. Se colocó detrás de Matsumoto con su zampakutoh sujeta con fuerza. Sin apenas a dar tiempo de lo que había pasado la figura de Ichimaru desapareció para aparecer donde segundos antes había estado Matsumoto, que ahora se encontraba al lado de Hitsugaya. Sin poder remediarlo…la hoja de la zampakutoh de Ulquiorra había atravesado al antiguo capitán a la altura del pecho.

-¡No¡Ichimaru¡NO! – Gritaba en los brazos de Hitsugaya, Matsumoto.

Escapándose de los brazos que le aprisionaban, cogió su zampakutoh y liberándola la dirigió a la espalda del espada. Éste se alejó de allí unos metros justo antes de que la espada lo alcanzara.

-¡Ruge, Haineko¡Ruge, Haineko! – Repetía una y otra vez mientras el gato de cenizas se cernía sobre el espada que evitaba fácilmente los ataques.

Hitsugaya se unió a la batalla contra Ulquiorra. Aún Matsumoto estar al límite de sus fuerzas luchaba como si no tuviera ni un solo rasguño. El dragón de hielo envolvía los brazos del espada, que con sólo un toque de espada lo rompía. Rangiku por su parte aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para que Haineko atravesara al espada que había matado al antiguo capitán. Esta guerra acaba de tomar otra finalidad, era algo personal.

-Me empezáis a aburrir. Tendré que liberar…

Sus palabras quedaron silenciadas cuando Matsumoto había conseguido traspasar la piel de su brazo. Pero Ulquiorra le había alcanzado en la pierna antes de que se retirara.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra Ulquiorra liberó su espada. Una gran energía comenzó a brotar de él. Parecía que ahora era más poderoso. Hitsugaya cubrió a Matsumoto y comenzó a lanzar grandes cantidades de hielo hacia su oponente. Apenas terminó su ataque cuando Ulquiorra estaba a su lado y algo atravesó el hombro del capitán.

-¡Taicho! – Y corrió al encuentro de los dos.

Ulquiorra con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro fue a dar el golpe definitivo cuando unas cenizas voletearon a su alrededor. Había cometido un gran error al no valorar a la shinigami. Las cenizas lo atravesaron a la altura del pecho y sangraba violentamente.

-Lo siento…Aizen-sama…

* * *

-Míralos como corren…Son todos unos gallinas… ¿Y ellos se hacen llamar shinigamis¿Ken-chan todavía no has encontrado una buena presa?

-No, son todos débiles. Esos me aburrirían.

A una velocidad descomunal la figura de un hombre alto recorría aquel escenario de batalla con una pequeña niña a su espalda.

-¡Hadou nº 54, Haien!

Salidas de la nada unas llamaradas cruzaron cerca de donde se encontraba Kempachi y Yachiru.

-Vaya, sigues conservando un buen oído, es lo que tiene estar ciego ¿no? – Reía burlonamente Kempachi.

Un hombre con piel morena saltó desde el edificio medio demolido que había enfrente.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de peligroso que siempre. No se como alguien como tu pudo llegar a capitán. – Respondió la figura.

-Yachiru, busca un buen sitio, está será una buena pelea.

-Suerte, Ken-chan

-¿No has traído a ninguno de tus amiguitos arrancar? – Decía divertido Kempachi.

-Siempre tan seguro de ti mismo.

-Tranquilo, dentro de nada vendrá un antiguo amigo tuyo que tiene q saldar cuentas contigo. Y al terminar sus palabras sacó su zampakutoh y le hirió en la pierna.

Tousen confuso ante la rapidez que había ganado Kempachi se alejó sangrando por la rodilla.

-No huyas, Komamura tarde o temprano también te encontrará. A mi me daba igual con cual de vosotros tres encontrarme, tu has tenido la suerte.

Tousen volvió a disparar aquellas llamaradas y Kempachi solo hizo un leve movimiento para apartarse. Liberó su espada y fue a por el capitán dando shumpos. Kempachi ágilmente y fácilmente iba parando sus ataques y de paso consiguió alcanzarle en el brazo.

-Vamos saca tu bankai. ¿A qué esperas¿A qué te haya cortado en pedacitos? – y comenzó a reírse.

Tousen se elevó en el aire y disparó desde ahí sus llamaradas seguido de un fuerte ataque con su espada. Sólo consiguió un leve arañazo en la cara de su oponente que reía sin parar.

-Ya veo. Aceptas que volvería a vencer frente a tu bankai. Jaja. Qué patético. Me estás aburriendo. – Y con un movimiento rápido clavó su espada en el abdomen del shinigami de piel oscura.

Tousen algo malherido se alejó un poco y se tapó la herida.

-¡¡¡TOUSEN!!!

Como una avalancha. Una gran figura llegó corriendo al lugar donde tenía lugar la pelea. Dirigió su mirada ante aquel Tousen herido y la cara divertida de Kempachi.

-Kempachi, esta pelea es mía.

-Tranquilo, ya estaba aburrido. Míralo. No ha durado nada. Yachiru¡vámonos!

Dejando una estela tras de sí, Kempachi con Yachiru a su espalda, desaparecieron.

Ante aquel revuelvo Tousen sangrando peligrosamente intentaba huir de allí. Pero Komamura lo tenía vigilado.

-Es tu fin. Aunque no hiciera nada, morirías desagrado. – Dijo amargamente.

-Vais en contra de la justicia. Yo lucho por la justicia. – Decía escupiendo sangre después de hablar.

* * *

Mientras, las nubes se tornaban negras, auguraban que la lluvia también querría tomar parte en esta negra, siendo imparcial e igual de peligrosa para unos y otros. La lluvia comenzaba a caer y a causar sus primeros estragos. Bajo de aquel triste panorama una figura estaba tendida boca arriba, la sangre rodeaba su cuerpo. En su cuerpo estaba la marca de la batalla corta que había tenido lugar y su propia espada atravesaba su cuerpo.

-Yo…lucho…por…la…justi…

Otra figura a su lado, velaba su muerte. En su rostro se veían lágrimas. Con un leve gesto, se despidió del que un día fue capitán…y su mejor amigo…

* * *

Alejado de aquello, la lluvia también bañaba otro cuerpo. También una figura lloraba, esta era de una mujer. A su lado estaba tendido su capitán, algo recuperado de la herida.

-Rangiku, déjalo, vamonos de aquí. Podemos estar en peligro…

-Yo le quería…

Continuará…


	13. Capitulo 13: Rabia y desesperación P1

Capítulo 13: Parte 1 

Rabia y desesperación

Una capa ondeaba con el viento…A su lado un shinigami con el pelo claro limpiaba su zampakutoh.

-Se esta acercando… – Decía igual de tranquilo aquel shinigami de la capa.

-Lo sé…No nos busca a nosotros… - Respondía el rubio.

-Ya…Pero lamentablemente, no va a tener opción…

* * *

-¡Taicho¡Taicho¡Tengo noticias!

Una shinigami con varias heridas cicatrizadas corría al encuentro de Unohana.

-¿Qué pasa Isane? – Al mirar los ojos de su teniente, advirtió que algo no iba bien.

-Hemos encontrados dos cuerpos: a los ex-capitanes Ichimaru y Tousen.

-¿Cuerpos¿Quieres decir que están… muertos?

-Si, taicho. También encontramos al capitán Hitsugaya en estado grave pero cuando lo curamos quiso seguir luchando. La teniente Matsumoto estaba también herida. Encontramos también el cuerpo del teniente Kira. Eso de los altos cargos. En cuanto al resto, el número de heridos es altísimo y de muertes es considerable. Seguimos buscando.

-Buen trabajo, Isane.

* * *

-Chad¿estás bien?

-Si. Sólo cansado.

Dos figuras, una de ellas con un kimono negro, estaban sentados rodeados de cuerpos sin vida y sangre.

-Deberíamos irnos. Puede haber más escondidos y tendernos otra trampa. – Respondió el shinigami.

Unas horas antes, cuando divisaron aquel destello corrieron hacia él Rukia, Chad, Ishida e Ichigo. Lo que no sabían que lo que encontrarían sería eso. Creyeron que la luz era Kidoh pero en realidad eran Zeros. Un grupo reducido de shinigamis luchaban sin rendirse aunque se podía ver lo heridos que estaban. La lucha comenzó para los cuatro recién llegados. El grupo de shinigamis iban cayendo uno tras otro y al final sólo quedaron los cuatro. Cuando creían haber vencido, un gran número de arrancars se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque cogiéndolos por sorpresa. El grupo se separó en grupos de dos y en este momento Ichigo y Chad había terminado lo que parecía una batalla sin fin. Estaban solos y Chad estaba terriblemente herido. La mirada de Ichigo era indescriptible. Acababa de recibir una fuerza espiritual tan grande que para él que no sabía localizarla era hasta detectable.

-¿Y Rukia e Ishida? – Preguntaba desde el suelo Chad.

-Me parece que van a tener que esperar…

* * *

-Es todo un honor teneros a los dos, capitanes…

-Que de tiempo, Aizen.

Ante los dos shinigamis apareció otro con una vestimenta totalmente diferente, la de este era blanca. Sin que nadie mediara más palabra el ruido de metal desvelaba que los tres acababan de desenvainar sus respectivas espadas.

Polvo, escombros, más polvo. Todo era un caos alrededor de aquellos hombres. La fuerza de sus ataques destrozaban más aún el paisaje en el perímetro en que se encontraban.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que encontrarás donde escondía el Hougyoku – Dijo el shinigami rubio.

Aizen comenzó a reírse ante las palabras de Urahara.

-Era demasiado obvio…

El filo de una espada pasó muy cerca de la cara de Aizen. Confuso ante aquel ataque se dio cuenta de que Isshin no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras hablaba.

-Parece que nunca aprenderás a ser paciente…

-Claro, deberías saber que hasta que no te vea muerto no voy a parar…

El shinigami de blanco volvió a reír y esta vez el shinigami rubio fue quien intentó atacar. Un destello carmesí rozó levemente la cara del shinigami de blanco.

* * *

-Rukia¡cuidado!

La espada de uno de los arrancar estuvo a pocos centímetros de alcanzar el torso de la chica. Rápidamente ésta invocó un kidoh y partió la espada de su oponente y con un movimiento más hundió la espada en el pecho del arrancar.

El chico se movía ágilmente pese a la herida que sangraba en su hombro. Sus manos sangraban del esfuerzo con el arco. No dejaría que el agotamiento pudiera con él.

En algún lugar del Seiretei, estaban Rukia e Ishida intentando vencer a aquel grupo de arrancar que lo habían atacado por sorpresa, separándolos de Ichigo y Chad.

El número cada vez era más reducido y fueron cogiendo confianza.

-¡Hadou nº 31, Shakkahou! – Recitaba la shinigami.

El trozo de máscara que colgaba de aquel arrancars se destruyó y con ella gran parte de su cara comenzó a sangrar.

A la vez pares de flechas azuladas cruzaron el cielo y fueron a morir atravesando la cabeza de otro de los arrancar.

Una oleada de reiatsu comenzó a amenazar el ambiente preparando para la inminente amenaza. Rukia e Ishida giraron sus cabezas en la dirección en que el reiatsu provenía. No era demasiado alejado de ellos.

-¡Hadou nº 33, Soukatsui!

El último arrancar que se mantenía en pie acababa de recibir en impacto directo del kidoh echo por Rukia. Sin perder tiempo, Rukia e Ishida se miraron. No hacia faltan las palabras, sabía de quien era aquel reiatsu.

* * *

-¡¡Necesitamos refuerzos¡¡Rápido!!

Una voz se hacía oír por encima de los golpes, estallidos y voces que gritaban. Ordenaba a un par de shinigamis del servicio secreto mientras intentaba en vano mantener el ritmo de batalla contra su oponente. A su lado una mujer morena con el pelo lilaceo concentraba grandes cantidades de reiatsu y los disparaba contra su enemigo. En el otro extremo un hombre con el pelo largo y oscuro luchaba junto con su teniente de pelo rojizo. Siendo 4 no podían equiparar sus fuerzas con las de su enemigo.

-¡Maldito Aizen¡No pararemos hasta verte muerto! – le gritaba la chica del pelo lila.

-Jaja, me gustaría ver cuando será eso…

Un destello cegó los ojos de todos los presentes. Grandes cantidades de polvo no dejaban una visión clara de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Cuidado Abarai¡Detrás tuya!

El teniente batió su espada haciendo que la forma serpentuosa de su bankai se dirigiera fieramente contra él. Pero cuando la cabeza llegó a su destino la figura se desvaneció misteriosamente.

-¡No! Ese es el truco de su liberación. – Advertía el capitán del pelo largo.

Justo entonces la capitana fue atravesada por el costado y salió disparada varios metros.

-¡NO¡Soi-fong!

La chica se tiró en picado a por su compañera. Detrás de ella, Byakuya y Renji seguían enzarzados en la lucha intentando retener a Aizen.

-¡Llévate a Soi-fong! Nosotros lo mantendremos a ralla. – Gritaba Renji después de parar un poderoso kidoh.

Yoruichi no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue dando shumpos con la capitana en brazos.

* * *

-Maldito hijo de…

-Modera tu lenguaje Isshin, tienes hijos a los que educar…

Isshin se lanzó en picado aún sabiendo que podría empeorar esa fea herida que le había provocado minutos antes en el pecho. Urahara se había colocado a uno de sus lados para atacar los dos a la vez pero no vio venir el kidoh que iba a lanzar y estalló en él de pleno y lo lanzó varios metros.

-Jaja. Estás perdiendo facultades, ami…

-Me parece que te has dejado engañar muy fácilmente. – Dijo el shinigami rubio que ahora estaba cara a cara con Aizen y hundió su espada en el estómago de su enemigo.

Isshin aprovechó la situación para atacar también y le propinó un tajo horizontal en la espalda de éste.

Sangriento y dolorido, Aizen se levantó de nuevo blandiendo su espada. No había llegado tan lejos para que dos ex capitanes le venciesen tan fácilmente.

-Ríndete, Aizen…Así ya no puedes hacer gran cosa. –Comenzó Isshin.

-Si, no tienes nada que hacer… - Terminó Urahara.

En la mano de Aizen vieron como un destello rojizo se comenzaba a formar. Aquel ataque no era propio de un shinigami…

Sin aviso, el destello rojizo fue en dirección de los dos ex capitanes y estalló violentamente. Aizen rió saboreando su victoria. Pero después del humo vio una tercera figura que había recibido el impacto y detrás los dos shinigamis lucían sin ninguna herida.

-¿No te quieres enterar verdad? – Le preguntó desafiante el shinigami rubio.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Si antes fue igual… ¡Yo te había dado! – La desesperación se estaba apoderando de Aizen a cada momento que no comprendía que estaba pasando.

Una sombra cruzó la distancia de donde estaban los dos shinigamis y Aizen, con una velocidad vertiginosa que no daba tiempo a saber que había pasado.

-Eso no era más que un gigai portátil. – Explicó Isshin al a altura de su enemigo y hundió la hoja en el pecho de éste.

Un gran torrente de sangre manchó las ropas de los dos pero cuando Aizen quiso contraatacar Isshin estaba al lado de Urahara y se preparaban para volver atacar

-¡Mierda…!

* * *


End file.
